May as well
by Emerald-Mefist
Summary: Neo Domino is in ruins, and all that remains are two duelists,with nothing else to do, but to duel, they may as well. This is my first attempt at yugioh battles,so yeah...


**Hello there, um...I've always wanted to do a yugioh FF, but I'm not all to well at typing duels down, but i think I've made a good attempt,but if you could give me tips and such that would help.  
****I have changed some effects slightly of certain cards**** and I made my own card, sorry if this chapter confuses you, but I'm planning on explaining everything as I go along.  
I don't own yugioh or anything related.**

The two figures stood amongst the remains of what was once a powerful and fruitful  
empire, years of evolution and advancements, gone... just like that.  
"We did this..." One of the figures said, his long, brown hair flowing in the air, catching soot while it done so.  
"I know...I know..." Said the other, twirling his white, curly locks, looking down at a single, solitary duel monsters card.  
"Are we the only ones left here...?" He asked as he knelt to pick up the card.  
"Most likely...I doubt many would survive an explosion of those proportions..."  
The Brunette looked at his companion, curious about what he was holding.  
"Whats that...?" He asked.  
"Just a spell card...Can I keep this?" He asked nonchalantly, still twirling his hair.  
"Why not...it can be a mark of our failure and demise"  
The boy just shrugged and brought out a deck from his left pocket, and shuffled the card in.  
Minutes passed, and all that was heard was the cackling of flames, and the crumble of nearby and faraway buildings.  
"So...now what?" The brunette asked tiredly, wiping loose dirt from his face, looking towards the setting sun.  
He received no reply, only the sound of cards being shuffled.  
The brunettes fists clenched with each time the boy shuffled his deck, and when his fists clenched as hard as they could, his teeth began to grind, until the point he couldn't take it any longer, un clenching his fists, and releasing his teeth, he let out a calm sigh.  
"Come on...lets duel...May as well"  
"It'll help pass the time at least"  
"Yeah..."  
The two stood a distance apart, after finding two working duel disks and somewhere suitable to hold the duel, armed their disks and placed their decks.  
When everything was ready, they both stared around them, looking at what used to be Neo-Domino city, their home.  
After six or so minutes, the white hair spoke.  
"You mind if we change the amount of life points for this duel?"  
"Change them to what?"  
"sixteen thousand?"  
The brunettes eyes widened slightly, "Why that much?" He asked.  
"Well, we need to pass the time, so more life points would mean a longer duel...Right?"  
The brunette thought about it, then nodded.  
"Good, then lets go!" The white hair shouted somewhat happily.  
And with that, the duelists disks activated, and both added five cards to their hands.  
"DUEL!" Shouted the white hair.  
"Duel" whispered the brunette.  
**  
X Brunette: 16000 White hair: 16000**

"I'll go first, draw..."  
The brunette drew and observed the card, then added it to his hand.  
"Hmmm..." He thought as he looked through his hand, then decided what to do.  
"I summon Meklord Army Of Wisel in attack position!"  
With this the Meklord Army appeared afloat a giant card, in a fighting position, somewhat eager despite its robotic nature.  
"I then activate the field spell, Power Zone!"  
The two duelists then saw themselves, no longer at Neo Domino's remains, but in a crater and a huge multicoloured yet dark sphere floating atop of them.  
"Heh, I don't know where I would rather be...Here or Domino..." The white hair chuckled out slightly.  
"..." The brunette wasn't amused, and only stared at the boy.  
"Y-yeah, that was in bad taste..."  
"Back to the duel! I set a card face down...Turn end!"

**Brunette: 16000 White hair: 16000  
**  
"Draw!" The white hair shouted with gusto.  
"I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack position!"  
A huge gust of wind blast through the power zone, creating a slight tornado, dying down as quick as it rose, to reveal the Elemental Hero.  
"I activate Stratos' effect, I can add one E-Hero from my deck to my hand!"  
Cards then appeared infront of white hair, and he pointed at the on on the far left.  
"I chose to add Sparkman!"  
The cards disappeared and Sparkman appeared in his hand, and he shuffled his deck.  
"I now activate hero's bond! With this, as long as an E-Hero is on the field, I can summon two other level four or lower Hero's from my hand,so come on out Sparkmans!"  
"Sparkmans?"  
"Mhm...Double Sparkman!"  
Lighting bolts came down from above and crash into the ground, revealing one Sparkman on Stratos' left and another to his right.  
"You could summon another two if you want, my Army will still stand strong"  
"Stratos! Attack his Army!"  
Stratos flew towards the Meklord with the aid of his turbines, cleching his fists, getting ready to punch at a hard force.  
"Wisel! Attack his Stratos!"  
The meklord raised its left arm in a defensive position, whilst claws replaced the fingers on its right.  
Stratos extended his fist, hitting Wisel in the arm, whilst Wisel clawed his torso, causing him to disapear in slices, and wisel to crumble to the impact of the punch.  
"The effect of Power Zone now activates, when a monster is destroyed in battle, the controller takes damage equal to the monsters attack, so we both lose one thousand and eight hundred life points!"  
"What!?" The kid asked with wide eyes.  
Purple lighting like strands fell from the sphere, hitting the two duelists.  
"Arrgh...!" Grunted the Brunette  
"Aaaaaaarghh!" Screamed the white hair, due to his youngish age, the pain would most likely be more painful than to someone of the Brunettes age.

**Brunette: 14200 White hair: 14200**

"You okay?" Asked the older man, with a hint of concern.  
"Yeah, but you won't be! Twin Sparkmans! Attack him directly!"  
The two Sparkmen jumped up high, back to back and held their arms open and their hands open wide, and with that, a huge shot of electric fired out of their palms, hitting the brunette with force.  
"...Ngh..." The brunette managed to hold in his screams and activate his face down.  
"I activate the trap card The Golden Apples!"  
"Golden...Apples?"  
"When I receive a direct attack, I gain life points equal to that attack!"  
A golden apple appeared in front of the duelist, who reached out and took a bite, a golden glow enveloping him as he done so.

**Brunette: 12600 white hair: 14200**

"Hmm...Well I guess I end my turn..."  
"My turn, draw!"  
A smirk went across the brunettes face as he read the card he drew.  
"I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode!"  
The resonator jumped out onto the field with a dark aura surrounding him ,and a fiendish grin across his face.  
"Don't get used to him though, As I activate the card Super Polymerisation!"  
The white hair started to swear slightly.  
"He isn't, isn't he?"  
"With this card I can use fusion materials on my opponents field rather than my own,I discard the card Dandylion from my hand, and use your left Sparkman, and my Resonator, to fusion summon..."  
Darkness envoloped the area, making it even more darker than it was, cracks opened up in the field with purple beams of light shining out,more cracks appeared and at a increasing rate.  
"...I hope your ready to see, the dark side of heroism, and also one of my aces!"  
The brunettes eyes turned purple as the cracks increased.  
"Arise! Elemental Hero Escuridao!"  
A slight fissure appeared in the Power Zone, and out flew a dark figure surrounded in blue flame,with the sharpest claws and eyes which chilled duelists to the bone.  
"No..Not again! you told me you got rid of that card! that card practically led to this destruction!" shouted the white haired boy.  
"Heh,but why would I get rid of a card with such potential!?"  
The brunettes smile became crooked, and his eyes became empty, like he was possessed by some being.  
"Escuridao! Attack his sparkman!"  
Escuridao stood still as he extended his arm towards sparkman, his claws groing also, until they were above Sparkman, who also stood still, but not the same as his E-Hero counterpart, his head was down, and his body was lifeless, like his life was literally sucked from him, Escuridao claws then closed on spark man, like scissors cutting in multiple directions, severly slicing sparkman and destroy him in the process.  
"Sparkman..." The boy said with a hint of discouragement, "If I knew this would happen I wouldn't of asked for a duel..." He thought looking down, Then he heard something coming towards him, looking up, a ball of blue flame flew into him.  
"Ugh...I'm still standing!"  
"Haha...Don't forget Power zones effect!"  
"ARRGH!" The boy screamed due to the combined damage.  
"Oh and, if you remember I discarded Dandylion, so I can summon two fluff tokens in defense position!"  
Two fluff tokens, one angry, one happy floated from above into the field, looking quite out of place next to their elemental ally.  
"Escuridao's effect also activates, when he destroys another elemental hero, he gains attack equal to half of its attack, so now he has an attack of three thousand one hundred!"  
Escuridao roared as his attack increased.  
"I end my turn..." He told with a slightly demonic tone, which caused the kid to go as pale as his hair.

**Brunette: 12600 White hair: 11700**

"This is bad,this is bad...last time he used that card he caused this mess...!" The white hair thought, still ghostly pale,trembling somewhat.  
"No...I'll win this duel...for him, and those who are gone!" He shouted loudly unaware that he was thinking aloud.  
"Haha, you'll win what now?" The brunette asked in a mocking tone.  
"I...I'll win this! I save you from that cards influence!...My turn!" With this, he drew his card with such speed in caused a trail a light to follow behind the card.  
"This is...The card which will win this duel!"  
First of all I activate the spell Foolish burial, and I chose to send Elemental Hero Neos to the grave!"  
From the card jumped out two grave diggers, one of which started to dig a hole, whilst the other took Neos from white hairs deck, throwing it into the hole.  
"I then activate the spell card Monster Reborn! And I bring back neos!"  
A loud noise echoed throughout the field, and from the ground came out a fist, and then another, and with a huge quake, came out Neos.  
"Even if you have got Neos,whats he going to do?"  
"I'll show you, I summon the level one tuner, Backup Synchron!"  
A small robot jump up from the card, to reveal a small camoflague robot donning a loose fitting army helmet and black bandanna.  
"I now use my level seven Neos and my level one Backup Synchron..."  
"I see...A synchro summon..."  
The white hair nodded "Thats right, you've summoned one of your aces, now I'm going to summon one of mine! GO!" Neos flew into the air, aqua green circles surrounded him, Backup Synchron following just after.  
"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Show yourself, Blood Mefist!"  
A door rose from the ground, which opened instantly to reveal Blood Mefist, with a crooked grin and a cane, with a skull replacing the handle.  
"And With Backup Synchrons effect, I can add one level one tuner to my hand,without revealing my choice!"  
He added his choice of card to his hand and prayed he would be able to succeed.  
"Heh, you may of summoned Blood Mefist...But Escuridao is still stronger...Your going to lose!"  
The white hair stared at the brunette, and vice versa, and whilst the white hair was still ghostly pale, his confidence increased greatly, whilst the brunette just saw him as another obstacle, even though the two were allies just ten minutes back.  
"I end my turn..."  
"Good,my turn!"  
Purple strikes of lightning struck and blue flames spread throughout the field, whilst the brunette laughed manically as Escuridaos influence grew more and more.  
The two duelists looked at each other with piercing gazes.  
Their monsters doing the same.  
"DRAW!"

**So there you go, I hope you liked it,but its a first attempt so I understand any sickly feelings or grudges.  
As I said I'll explain things in later chapters.  
****Not sure what to put now...Bye?**


End file.
